wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Grasshopper
This character belongs to Puppy! Please do not use anything on this page without her permission! Thank you! More intro? A quote? Idk. __notoc__ Appearance Grasshopper’s main scales are lemon-yellow, with orange scales that run through the top of his head and down his back. His underscales are like honey. Black blotches cover some of his main scales and on the edge of every spike and horn, and even his tail, almost as if he dipped them all in black paint. Five black dots are under each eye, giving off the appearance of freckles. His wings are iridescent-gold in color, and semi-transparent. He is an average-height HiveWing, possibly even a little taller than someone else his age, if only by a bit. Grasshopper is thin and long, as well, overall looking a little underfed. The edges of his wings are sharper and longer than a normal HiveWing’s; hinting to his venom. Grasshopper is commonly seen with his head held high and a smirk of a jerk on his face. His gait is one of confidence- and possibly arrogance- as he walked down the streets of Wasp Hive, trying to hide his real insecurity and fear. This is most often the case for anything he’d say or do in public; it’s said that if you smile, you will be happy. That’s never quite worked for Grasshopper. He wears nothing that is easily noticeable, until you look closer. On his left ear (which I forgot to add URGH), there’s an amber earring with a tiny wasp in it. He never took it off since the day he found it, and often reaches a talon to feel it. It’s like his object to tell him he can live on; that he has a purpose that’s worth waiting for. Backstory Grasshopper was born in Wasp Hive, in the same place his parents and their parents and their parents and their parents...Ah, what the heck! The point, please? He hatched in the same Hive his family had been hatched and raised for generations. There. I said it. He was raised as a shadow; sometimes used against his will and punished for just tilting his tail in one wrong direction. Not being as powerful as his parents wished he had been was another, since they wished for a deadly and Wasp-approved son only to get a pathetic little runt. Rarely did Grasshopper let others really acknowledge he was there, if they didn’t do that immediately. He wasn’t one to even acknowledge his own deeds, good or bad. This continued for almost three years of their life, until he was visited in his dreams by a LeafWing. Neither of them knew what was going on, but the LeafWing explained- her name was Poinsettia, and said she saw him while she was finding materials- before Grasshopper could even think. She told him how to find amber; later he found an amber with a tiny wasp stuck in it, and had worn it as an earring ever since. Though, besides the occasion visit from Poinsettia, Grasshopper’s life didn’t change. It still hasn’t. It just keeps on going in the same circle of trial-and-error that normally ends up more trouble than it’s worth. Personality Grasshopper is not a proud, snooty, entitled HiveWing as you may think you’d see in Wasp Hive. Oh, moons, no. The dear thing is just about the opposite. He’s quiet, cowardly, and reserved. Grasshopper has only learned things through bitter remarks and painful realizations, though somehow he’s still able to see the better side to his parents. He’s very obedient; and will do almost anything you ask him to, unless it clearly goes against what he was taught. He fears the punishment he’d get when he’s wrong, though is terrified of the punishment he’ll get for not even trying. Grasshopper tries his best to please his parents, but often times missing the mark as he thinks of all the ways that could go wrong. He’s a dragonet of low self—esteem, wondering if it was best just to finish it off and letting his parents be without a son. He never felt wanted, in most places; but another part of him was too terrified to figure out what that place was like, beyond the world he was in now. He’s not good under pressure, or at making friends—or even talking to anyone in general. If it is possible to become his friend, though, he’d be ranting a storm as he tells you most of what he does in his life. He’s quite nice and considerate to the dragons he knows well, enjoying their company too much to want to mess something up. Relations His parents Grasshopper has more of mixed relations with his parents. He both thinks they do what they do for the best, then he also thinks they truly hate him. They often push him to be the best dragonet there, and if he doesn’t he’d not be going to their home. They’re half of the reason why he contemplates...things. Poinsettia It’s hard for Grasshopper to explain his relation to this LeafWing. He had only seen her in his dreams; but she had helped him find many things that he never would have been able to fathom without her. He doesn’t think about how her tribe should be dead; really summing it up to “this is my subconscious” and “but if that’s the case...why is my subconscious to pretty..?” Some other dragons Grasshopper knows his classmates- or, in other words, the dragonets who take advantage of his easily-grounded personality- and isn’t on very good terms with them. Then again, no one really knows that, besides the dragons themselves. Other * a grasshopper is a green bug * Grasshopper pretends he’s never had a crush on another guy before, knowing his parents would just frown upon him more. So, he almost forces himself to be attracted to girls as well. Gallery PHOOOTTOOOOOSSSSSS Category:HiveWings Category:Males Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)